Broken By A Nine Year Old
by catherine.marie97
Summary: Nine year old Jasper Gibbs manages to slip away from his father in the NCIS headquarters...when he gets into an interrogation room, how do things go?


Gibbs had been so busy prepping for interrogation, fighting with the FBI over jurisdiction and trying to extradite an American criminal that fled to Brazil that he didn't even notice that his nine year old son Jasper slipped away when he wasn't looking.

"Hey, Kelly," Jenny said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Um Jethro, where's Jasper?" she asked, looking around the bullpen.

Gibbs quickly finished what he was doing at his desk and then looked up. "Huh?" he asked rather absent-mindedly.

"Jasper, you know, our son," she folded her arms.

Jethro looked at the chair where Jasper had sat only five minutes ago and then peered around the bullpen. "I don't know," was his regretful response.

* * *

So far he had been kicked out of MTAC for interrupting a video-conference with SecNav, numerous executive meetings and even banned from the men's bathroom for throwing wet pieces of paper to the roof.

The only place he hadn't wreaked havoc was an interrogation room.

He approached a door that was labeled _Interrogation04 _and looked around to make sure that no one would see him. Opening the door, he slipped inside the room.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me…" a gruff voice came. A muscular man with a stubby goatee sat at the table with his hands chained to the table. "I know I'm a criminal, but a midget! You send a midget to interrogate me?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at the man. "The way things are lookin' for you," he eyed the man's cuffs. "You're in no position to make fun of anyone."

"A kid?" the restrained man screamed at the one way mirror. "Come on, Fornell, his voice hasn't even dropped!"

The young boy's mouth dropped open. "Fornell? That's my dad's friend, he the one that got you in these chains?" Jasper got up and locked the door.

"What's it to you?" the man spat.

"You guys always gotta be difficult." Jasper smiled and grabbed the file that was on the table. He scanned through it. "Let's see. Charles," he said as he saw the man's name noted in the file. "They cuffed you for arson, grand theft auto, killing a Navy pilot and espionage. Dude, do you ever make it home in time for dinner? Cuz this is one heck of a rap sheet."

"Can I get an attorney and possibly an interrogator that is over five feet tall…please?" Charles shouted.

Jasper shook his head. "No can do and I should tell you, the short jokes aren't funny. And the problem with getting you an attorney is my dad doesn't take to well to lawyers…" he began.

"You're Jethro's boy, aren't ya?" Charles guessed as he squirmed in the chains. What he wouldn't do to get his hands on the boy.

"What's it to you?" Jasper quipped, enjoying the fact that he got to use the same line that was thrown at him earlier.

The man spat towards the floor, aiming for Jasper's shoes. "You're a cheeky one, just like your father."

Jasper gave a sarcastic laugh. "You catch on quick."

"What are you trying to pull out of me, boy?" Charles asked in an inflated tone.

"I'm not trying to pull anything out of you. Because you're going to tell me," Jasper said, narrowing his eyes at Charles.

The silence was almost deafening until Charles erupted into laughter. "You might be Jethro's boy, but kid let me tell you, you aren't him."

Jasper looked through his file again and pulled out a picture of the dead Navy pilot and threw it on the table in front of him. "I'm so glad you think this is funny, Charles, I really am."

"Is this supposed to make me feel bad? Make me feel like I killed one of your wannabe heroes in cold blood?" Charles asked.

"Says here that he lost one of his legs in Afghanistan…" Jasper read off of the paper.

Charles shrugged. "Many of your soldiers lost limbs in Afghanistan; there is nothing different about this one. Like I said, he's a wannabe hero."

Jasper sighed deeply. "I dunno about that. It says here that he lost a limb, carrying two wounded soldiers back to the aircraft and he tried to go back for another one, then he stepped in a minefield. Sounds to me like he was a hero," the young boy said closing the file, peering into the man's eyes.

Had he not been there to witness it, Jasper would not believe that this "hardcore criminal" was tearing up. "I set up the minefield, alright! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Charles shouted. "There's no one on the other side of that glass is there? You were bluffing the whole time."

Jasper got up smiling and opened the door. "I wish I could say that was the case, Charles."

Fornell walked into the room and high-fived Jasper. "That was a great job, man. You did it just like we practiced."

Charles had a terrified look on his face. "This was a setup?"

"Yes, it was. A nine year old boy just broke you, I don't think you'll do very well in prison," Fornell joked, as he led the man away.

Gibbs walked into the room grinning, with Tony behind him. "You keep that up and you're gonna put your ole man out of a job," Gibbs tousled Jasper's hair.

Jasper just laughed. "That's the plan, Dad, that's the plan," he declared as they walked out of the interrogation room. "I can see it now, Special Agent Jasper Gibbs! Make that Very Special Age—" Jasper was cut off by a slap to the back of the head.

"Hey…" he began to protest his father's actions.

"Don't question it, you'll just get another one," DiNozzo informed him. "Take it from me, pal, take it from me."


End file.
